PocketCity Wiki
Pocket City is an mobile city building game for iOS and Android. There are no microtransactions - all unlockable items are earned through gameplay only. Pocket City is a paid app on the iOS App store. On Android, it is a paid app with an alternate, limited free version. The free version will contain reward ad videos (which the player can watch for a small amount of cash boost every few minutes). The paid version is ad-free and includes a sandbox mode, where everything is unlocked. Pocket City was released July 31, 2018. Features * NO microtransactions. * Deep city building gameplay that takes inspiration from the PC city building genre. * Beautiful, clean graphics in a city that is fun to watch, with residents, vehicles, and animated buildings. * Unlock progressively more advanced buildings by leveling up. * Arrange special events for your Pocket citizens, like block parties. * Unlock new areas with different terrain types, and terraform. * Cope through disasters like tornadoes, watch them wreak havoc, and rebuild from the rubble. * A nifty quest system will embark the player on various missions proposed by different NPCs. * Controls optimized for fluid, touch-based city building. * Easy-to-use, non-intimidating user interfaces. * Cloud upload lets the user transfer the city to another device, or share online through a unique city-code. * View cloud-uploaded cities directly in your web browser at https://pocketcitygame.com/browser/ using their city-code. Gameplay Overview The player builds their city from a single Town Hall by creating residential, commercial, and industrial zones, as well as placing special buildings. The player completes quests to gain experience (XP) and level up. At certain level thresholds, new special buildings and features become available while certain buildings can be upgraded. Zones can also be upgraded once the player's city level is high enough, as the terraform ability after that. The player must build their zones strategically to meet zone demands. A handy chart shows the demand of each zone type. A good balance creates a good economy, increasing the city income. A higher income allows the player to build more and expand to new available areas once acquired/purchased from Larry. Power and water resources must be supplied to zones and buildings through roads, the piping/cabling system in Pocket City. Different power plants have different effects - some are more green than others, some are more powerful. Water sources also act accordingly. Metrics The main metrics in the game are income, population, and happiness, tightly related to each other, as explained below. Fine-grained metrics in the game include traffic congestion and flow through each of the 3 main zones (Residential, Commercial, Industrial), crime rates, fire safety, health, recreation, job market, housing and education. These contribute to the main metrics. * High happiness ensures citizens don't leave the city, by adding leisure buildings (Fun, Outdoors and Landmarks). * High population results on the housing availability, 100% job market, high happiness, and supply larger than demand. * High income results from combining high happiness, high population, and tuning taxes to a 50/50 between supply and demand, positive exports, and low zone upkeep. Events Player-triggered special events can be activated from time to time, such as block parties, for example. These events provide an XP boost, or a sum of cash, and are unlocked as the city levels up. Disasters (when enabled) will occur periodically through the game. These will destroy zones and buildings, which will likely cause havoc to the economy, to which the player must respond and rebuild. A special building unlocked throughout the game can lessen the disasters duration and another can even take advantage of having them enabled in the game settings. The Expert mode has the disasters always enabled. Quests Different missions will get delivered to the player from time to time as the game level progresses. These will test the player's endurance to achieve different objectives, from reaching certain thresholds in population and income, to building certain building types, providing specific facilities, upgrading zones, even finding a cat's family! Fulfilled quests yield XP or cash, depending on its type. About Pocket City is created by Codebrew Games - a one-person indie studio from Toronto, Canada. Developed by Bobby Li, with special thanks to friends who contributed: Scott Hitchon (audio) and Jacob Gordner (writing). For business / press inquiries, please email Bobby Li at bobbylidev@gmail.com. Latest activity Trailer Category:Browse